


Who?

by cschain, shk_timeofdeath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins, Dark Comedy, Drama, Mafias, Multi, OT17, Other, Riders, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschain/pseuds/cschain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Setting: Kyoto, JapanShort Plot Summary: Seventeen Diablos used to be a whole group formed by a group of childhood friends with different kinds of 'fortes', they are led by someone named Younghee and they are considered to be the Top 3 in the rankings of the 'underground' organizations in Japan. However, they ended up breaking away from each other and forming a smaller group by themselves after a tragic incident.





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based from Seventeen's CALL CALL CALL! music video. And the former SVT members/trainees are included in this story. All rights reserved, please do avoid plagiarism- if you are interested to maybe share and repost this somewhere else, do inform me. (I'm not sure if anyone would be really interested in this story though)

Seventeen Diablos was once a gang organization composed of a group of friends that were divided into three groups according to each member’s specialty ( Assassins, Mafia, Riders ) they were all led by a leader, named Kim Younghee. Their gang was part of the top three organizations in Kyoto, Japan. There has been no conflicts for years, they were all fine- minus the constant getting into trouble here and there against other gangs for challenges but they always got to get past all of it.

 

Until one night, Younghee- their leader was abducted by the Snakes Organization- a rival gang place on the fourth place amongst the top 10.

 

The members received a call from the Snakes, threatening to take their leader's life if they don't hand over their territory and accept their lost and give their rank to the Snakes.

 

They refused ofcourse, until they all got a MMS that contained a video of their precious leader being sexually assaulted by the leader of the Snakes. This fueled their anger and plotted to save her despite the fact their heard Younghee's voice screaming at them not to do anything and not to fight back- to just keep their territory as it is and just have elect a new leader if she is unable to make an escape.

 

Two nights later, Seventeen Diablos went in and had a fight against the Snakes in the rival's territory.. where in, midway, when they thought they were finally winning, they saw Younghee being held by the Snakes's leader with a gun pointed on her temple while another Snake member using a knife to cut open a large wound on her arm. The Diablos felt their heart ache at the sigh and their ears ring because of the scream of agony that was coming from their precious leader.

 

Minghao, Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungcheol and Jeonghan charged to come close and pull her back to safety with the other members fighting off and stopping the Snake members from getting to them first, but they were too late when they heard a deafening loud bang followed by Younghee's body falling limp on the cold ground before she started swimming in her own pool of blood.

 

They lost. And besides that, the group fell apart. Each of them taking sides on who to blame about their precious and beloved leader's death. What they didn't know was there was someone else amongst them raging even more, for Younghee was his lover- he and Younghee kept it a secret as the fact that they were together might affect the whole group.

 

\---  
From being one, they were divided into three.

 

The Assassins, led by Doyoon. Members: Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Seungkwan.  
The Riders, led by Mingming. Members: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, and Seokmin.  
The Mafias, led by Samuel. Members: Jisoo, Junhui, Vernon, Chan, and Dongjin.

 

They separated ways, keeping their hearts be filled with hatred still from one another and a goal to stay on top of each other, and maybe fight to the top.

 

But there is something that they don't know, and it's not just about a member and Younghee's secret relationship.. it's something even worse.


End file.
